Koala Chimchim
by Monday Kid
Summary: Jimin itu seperti koala. Selalu minta pelukan dan gendongan dari member Bangtan. Ia memang terlihat dewasa namun tetap saja dia tidak berada dalam maknae line hanya karna umurnya kan? Ia manja. dan member tahu itu. Jimin X All member. Jimin. Namjoon. Seokjin. Yoongi. Hoseok. Taehyung. Jungkook. BTS. Minjoon. Jinmin. Yoonmin. Hopemin/Jihope. Vmin. Kookmin/Jikook.
1. Kim Namjoon

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship

Cast : Park Jimin and All members of Bangtan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V to JM

"He is a Koala"

-BTS Festa, V's profile

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kim Namjoon**

Namjoon menghela nafas lelah entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Saat ini ia dan seluruh member Bangtan tengah berada di jepang untuk menggelar konser _Wings Tour_ mereka. Seharusnya pagi ini menjadi waktu istirahat yang tepat sebelum melakukan konser nanti malam yang pastinya menguras banyak energi.

Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati pemandangan Jepang dari balkon kamar hotelnya ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dan beberapa keping _low sugar cookies._ Tapi, yah, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk ekspektasinya itu sekarang. Karna saat ini waktunya bersantai justru diganggu oleh si kecil.

 _Park Jimin_

"Baiklah, ini sudah 10 menit, sekarang lepas." perintah Namjoon sarat akan kelelahan. Matanya melirik ke samping kanan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih berat. Jelas berat, seorang Park Jimin tengah bergelayut ditubuhnya.

Bibir Jimin melengkung, "Hyuuuung kenapa pelit sekali sih, aku kan hanya ingin pelukan."

Namjoon memutar matanya, "Pelukan itu tidak menggelayut seperti ini Jimin."

"Tapi...tapi.."

"Lepaslah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan manager hyung." Namjoon berdiri dari sofa merah itu. Namun, sial, si kecil itu memang ngeyel. Bukannya lepas ia justru memeluk tangan kanan Namjoon dan melilitkan kedua kakinya di kaki kanan Namjoon. Benar-benar menggelayuti tubuh kekar itu.

Sontak saja Namjoon berdiri dengan limbung karna beban berat yang berada di tubuh kanannya. Jika saja dia tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya maka bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan jatuh.

"Astaga Jimin, kau ini berat tahu? Kau ingin menghancurkan tubuhku ya?"

Jimin menunjukkan cengirannya, "Aku tahu aku berat, hyung, dan lagi aku tidak ingin menghancurkan tubuhmu, yang aku inginkan cuma pelukan. Itu saja."

Namjoon mengerang frustasi, "Pelukan tidak seperti ini, astaga, terserahlah."

Ia membawa kakinya untuk melangkah keluar kamar hotelnya menuju kamar manager Bangtan dengan langkah terseok.

Tok Tok

"Hyung ini aku, bukalah."

Ada sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Mata kecil Namjoon melihat Jimin yang bergelantung di tubuhnya. Mata anak itu terpejam dengan bibir yang mengerut. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu. Namun diam-diam Namjoon merasa gemas. _Dasar bayi besar._

Ceklek

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensi Namjoon dari si bayi. Manager mereka menampakkan diri lalu terdiam. Menatap Namjoon bingung seolah-olah ia tidak pernah bertemu dan mengenal dengan _leader_ Bangtan itu sebelumnya.

"Hyung? Halo hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Namjoon melambai didepan wajah sang manager. Berusaha mendapatkan kesadaran pria itu.

"Err Namjoon, kurasa kita sepakat untuk tidak membawa hewan peliharaan kemanapun saat kerja."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Huh? Aku tidak membawa anjingku, hyung."

"Err memang bukan anjingmu tapi koala ini." Jari telunjuk sang manager menunjuk ke si kecil yang masih betah bergelayut disisi kanan Namjoon.

Sontak Jimin menatap bingung ke kedua hyungnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa? Ada apa? Apa hidungku tambah mengecil?"

Astaga.

Tolong ingatkan Namjoon untuk mencekik adiknya ini.

Si yang lebih tinggi menatap sedih ke arah manager mereka. "Tolong aku hyung, dia tidak mau lepas."

Yang ditatap justru tertawa renyah. Rasanya ia sering melihat kelakuan aneh anak-anak yang diasuhnya ini, namun entah mengapa ia selalu tidak terbiasa dan tetap merasa gemas.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja Jiminnie begitu, nah sekarang ayo masuk, aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai konser kalian padamu."

Pintu kamar hotel itu dibuka lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan kedua _member_ Bangtan untuk masuk. Namjoon dengan langkah yang terseret melangkah masuk dengan Jimin yang masih betah bergelantung disana. Heran, apa anak itu tidak merasa pegal?

"Duduklah Namjoon."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya jenaka, "Menurutmu bagaimana caranya aku duduk kalau anak ini masih seperti ini." Tangannya mengacak rambut coklat gelap si kecil.

"Lepaskan dulu Namjoon, Jimin. Nanti kalau sudah selesai kau bisa memeluknya lagi."

Sontak saja perkataan manager mereka itu menuai protes dari Namjoon dan Jimin. Sang _leader_ protes karna, hei, dia saja sudah lelah digelantungi seperti itu, dan manager mereka seenaknya bilang kalau Jimin bisa kembali menggelayutinya seperti ini nanti? _Hell No!_

Sedangkan Jimin protes karna, sungguh, ia tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Menurutnya Namjoon itu sangat hangat dan enak untuk dipeluk, apalagi badannya yang tinggi dan kekar membuat Jimin suka untuk menggelayutinya.

"Jimin-ah jebal?" mohon Namjoon putus asa.

Tidak tega melihat hyungnya seperti itu, akhirnya Jimin melepas lilitan kakinya pada kaki Namjoon, lalu melepas pelukan tangannya pada tangan Namjoon.

"Ugh baiklah, tapi nanti berikan aku pelukan lho ya hyung."

Kaki kurang panjangnya itu membawa tubuh mungil Jimin ke kasur sang Manager dan merebahkan badannya disana, membuat manager mereka geleng-geleng kepala karna gemas. Kemudian mengajak Namjoon untuk segara membahas mengenai konser mereka nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

Mata _like a sad puppy_ Jimin menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Dia bosan sungguh. Bibirnya mencebik ketika netranya melihat Namjoon dan manager mengobrol dengan asik tanpa peduli padanya. Ugh, jika melihat tubuh Namjoon entah mengapa dia sangat ingin mendapat pelukan dari hyungnya itu. Namun dia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa memeluk hyungnya itu sekarang.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menunda keinginanya itu, tangannya menggapai selimut dan menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola di dalam sana. Perlahan matanya tertutup karna rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Punggung sempitnya tidak dapat merasakan empuknya kasur. Justru ia merasa ada lengan yang menopang tubuhnya di bokong bulat kebanggaannya itu. Hidungnya juga dapat mencium bau kayu manis. _Parfum Namjoon._

Ah ia sedang berada dalam gendongan sang _leader._

"Ugh hyung?" Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengucek matanya sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memeluk erat leher Namjoon. Ia baru sadar bahwa Namjoon menggedong tubuhnya di depan seperti koala.

"Ssstt tidurlah lagi, aku tahu kau mengantuk." Namjoon mengusap punggung sempit itu untuk menenangkan sedangkan tangannya yang lain tetap bertahan di bokong adiknya untuk menopangnya. Kakinya tetap melangkah menuju kamar hotel sang adik.

Jimin menurut. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Namjoon dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak hyungnya itu. Sementara hidungnya mengusel-usel leher Namjoon seperi kucing. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Ah tanpa diminta ternyata ia berhasil mendapat pelukan sang _leader._ Ditambah bonus gendongan ala koala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next : Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

.

.

Halo!! Aku kambali dengan fanfic baru. Ini terinspirasi dari profile taehyung pas BTS festa yang dia bilang kalo bagi dia Jimin itu sepeti koala. Well yah aku setuju 100% sama omongan Taehyung karna aku juga sering liat Jimin sering meluk member, ngusel-ngusel kepalanya ke member disampingnya, dan piggy back sama member. And i find it too cute to resist aww.

Well sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


	2. Kim Seokjin

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : General

Cast : Park Jimin and All Members of BTS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin

Suara dentingan penggorengan dan sudip memenuhi dapur dorm yang dihuni oleh para member BTS. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit dan semua member masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Kecuali member tertua mereka, Kim Seokjin.

Sebenarnya tubuhnya masih lelah karna konser panjang mereka di Jepang kemarin. Ditambah lagi ia harus mengisi energi untuk Home Party yang diadakan esok hari. Tetapi kewajibannya sebagai _ibu_ dari Bangtan mengharuskannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tidak terlalu mewah, hanya dengan telur dadar, kimchi tidak pedas, tempura, dan nasi hangat bertabur wijen cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka. Ditambah lagi nanti ia juga akan menyiapkan kopi untuk Suga dan Namjoon, teh untuk dirinya dan Hoseok, serta susu vanila dengan tambahan madu untuk maknae line. Yah, maknae tetaplah maknae. Kopi dan teh terlalu dewasa untuk mereka.

"Hoaaamm selamat pagi Jin Hyung."

Sebuah suara serak mengintrupsi kegiatan Seokjin yang tengah menyiapkan tempura. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah mengantuk plus bercak liur di sudut bibir kanannya. Rambut sewarna kayu mahoni itu tidak karuan bentuknya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang membengkak karna baru bangun tidur. Menggemaskan dan membuat geli disaat yang bersamaan.

"Pagi Jim, tumben bangun cepat."

Jimin menggeret bangku di meja makan dan duduk disana lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Matanya sudah kembali terpejam namun mulutnya masih sempat membalas perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Aku bermimpi buruk sekali, makanya aku bangun."

Diam-diam Seokjin terkekeh. Kebiasaan Jimin jika mimpi buruk adalah dia langsung terbangun dan tidak akan bisa kembali tertidur. Makanya Hoseok sebagai _roommatenya_ kerap kali harus rela membagi kasur miliknya untuk diisi oleh pria bertubuh mungil itu. Karna Jimin suka sekali meminta Hoseok untuk memeluknya sepanjang malam agar ia bisa tidur kembali.

"Mimpi apa kali ini eoh? Terakhir kau bilang kau mimpi buruk dan menangis ketika terbangun hanya karna kau mimpi ABS mu hilang tertimbun lemak sapi. _Hell,_ rasanya aku ingin sekali memakan otakmu saat itu tahu?"

Jimin mencibir, "Hyung, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, ABS itu berharga sekali untukku jadi aku takut sekali ketika bermimpi ABS ku hilang."

Kepalanya kembali direbahkan di meja makan, kemudian bibirnya melengkung sedih.

"Tadi aku mimpi buruk sekali hyung, sampai rasanya ingin berteriak kencang kalau saja aku tidak melihat wajah kelelahan Hoseok hyung yang tertidur."

"Memang apa?" Tangan Seokjin kini sibuk membalik tempura di penggorengan.

"Aku mimpi ada cacing besar Alaska di kamar mandi kamarku dan Hoseok hyung."

Suara Jimin bergetar ketakutan, kedua alisnya tertaut dan matanya juga bergerak gelisah.

Seokjin terdiam. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan Jimin. Cacing besar Alaska katanya?

Astaga.

Tuhan, mengapa adikku berbeda?

Mengapa aku punya adik seperti ini? Kenapa tidak seperti Heli si anjing kecil yang suka menari-nari.

Oke lupakan.

Seokjin mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat tempura yang sudah matang dengan saringan minyak. Kemudian badannya berbalik. Menatap Jimin yang masih merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan namun ekspresinya sangat sulit diartikan.

"Jim, ada 2 hal yang aku akan bahas disini. Pertama, kamar mandimu itu selalu dibersihkan oleh tukang bersih-bersih yang perusahaan sewa untuk kita, jadi tidak akan ada cacing, kecoa, lipan, atau apapun itu. Yang kedua.."

Seokjin berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang memburu.

"Yang kedua, CACING BESAR ALASKA ITU HANYA ADA DI SPONGEBOB JIMIN!"

Wajah Seokjin memerah, khas dia sekali jika sedang marah atau malu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku dan Namjoon bilang untuk jangan terlalu banyak menonton kartun seperti itu, ingat? Terakhir kau dan Taehyung serta Jungkook menonton Barbie and Swan Lake aku mendapat laporan dari Suga kalau kalian bertiga merengek kepadanya untuk mengutuk kalian menjadi angsa. Kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

Semburan kata-kata Seokjin memenuhi gendang telinga Jimin. Seokjin yang sedang dalam mode _ibu-ibu darting_ memang menyebalkan.

"Hyuuung." rengeknya putus asa.

"Apa hah?!"

"Ungh...ti-tidak." Kepalanya tertunduk dengan bahu yang menurun sedih. Kedua tangan mungilnya tertaut dipangkuan dengab gugup. Sontak saja pemandangan itu membuat Seokjin terhenyak.

Jimin itu sebenarnya tidak _menye_ seperti ini. Ia hanya akan dalam mode _sad Puppy_ nya apabila sedang ada masalah atau habis mimpi buruk. Seharusnya Seokjin tidak memarahinya seperti itu. Seharusnya ia menenangkannya.

Kaki jenjang Seokjin melangkah menuju tempat Jimin duduk lalu berjongkok di depan pemuda itu sambil meraih tangan-tangan kecilnya.

"Hei, lihat hyung, Jimin-ah."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik hitam Seokjin.

Seokjin yang melihat kedua mata sendu itu dan bibir yang melengkung sedih semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, hyung tidak bermaksud memarahimu, hyung hanya khawatir tahu? Kau yang mimpi buruk itu membuat jam tidurmu semakin singkat, padahal kau kelelahan karna jadwal kita. Hyung hanya tidak ingin Jimin kurang istirahat karna mimpi buruk."

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Poni hitamnya ikut bergoyang lucu karna gerakan kepalanya.

"Ya hyung, maaf aku juga sangat kekanakkan hingga menyusahkan hyung."

Seokjin terkekeh kemudian tangannya mengelus kening Jimin penuh sayang.

"Hyung tidak merasa disusahkan, Jim. Cha, sekarang jangan sedih lagi ya, lebih baik kau cuci muka dan segera membantu hyung menyiapkan sarapan."

Seokjin bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia hendak kembali ke acara memasaknya apabila ia tidak merasakan tarikan pada ujung bajunya. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke Jimin si pelaku penarikan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ugh, hyung.." perkataan ragu-ragu Jimin membuat tangan Seokjin kembali jatuh di puncak kepala anak itu.

"Katakan yang jelas, Jim."

Jimin menatap hyungnya gugup, "Bolehkah, bolehkah aku meminta pelukan?"

Yang tertua terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa geli. Ah adiknya ini benar-benar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Seokjin membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Mengundang Jimin untuk masuk ke dekapan hangatnya.

Dan ya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Jimin segera melempar dirinya ke tubuh sang hyung. Melingkarkan erat tangannya di pinggang Seokjin dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Seokjin.

Tawa Seokjin semakin membesar melihat kelakuan menggemaskan adiknya itu. Tangan kanannya mendekap bahu Jimin dengan erat sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong lembut kepala Jimin agar semakin masuk ke lipatan antara leher dan bahunya.

Terus seperti itu hingga lupa bahwa ada 7 perut yang perlu diisi dengan sarapan. Lupa bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat. Lupa bahwa seharusnya 5 orang lain yang masih bergelung dalam selimut harus dibangunkan. Mereka lupa. Karna pelukan itu terlalu hangat untuk disudahi.

"Hyung, kau bau udang."

dan perkataan Jimin sukses menyudahi acara pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next : Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaaiiii aku kembali!!! Aduh terharu kalo fanfic ini dapet banyak respon positif huhuhu. Serius deh, bagi penulis ff amatiran kek aku, dapet banyak review positif dan semangat dari reader itu paling-paling bisa bikin hati bahagia uuuuuu. Jadi aku update cepat sebagai hadiah. Terima kasih ya yang sudah sempetin review fanfic ini. Terima kasih kaliaaaaaannn, love you muaaaahhhh.


	3. Min Yoongi

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : General

Cast : Park Jimin and All members of Bangtan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi

Home Party mereka malam ini terbilang sukses besar. ARMY yang datang terlihat senang dan menikmati pertunjukkan mereka. Tidak sia-sia mereka latihan seperti kuda yang tidak kenal lelah, mengganti konsep entah sampai berapa kali dan bolak-balik Jepang-Korea demi persiapan Home Party mereka.

Tidak hanya ARMY saja, tetapi para member Bangtan dan juga staff pun merasa puas dengan acara perayaan 4 tahun mereka ini.

Min Yoongi, si member Bangtan yang punggungnya seperti menyatu dengan kasur, pun merasa puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Meskipun kakinya lelah seperti ingin patah, matanya yang berat seperti ditimpa berton-ton karung beras, dan punggungnya yang rindu akan belaian manja kasur empuk miliknya, dalam hati ia merasa puas dan senang.

"Kita sukses! Yey selamat semuanya, selamaaat." teriakan memekik dari seorang Park Jimin memecah backstage tempat para member beristirahat.

"SELAMAT HARI JADI 4 TAHUN SEMUANYAAA." Nah, sekarang ditambah lagi teriakan Kim Taehyung.

Min Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia heran, 2 maknae Bangtan itu seolah tidak pernah mengenal lelah. Bahkan setelah konser yang panjang di Jepang kemarin, lalu kembali ke korea untuk mengadakan Home Party, kedua maknae ini tetap saja _hyperactive_ seolah mereka hanya melakukan tarian poco-poco, bukan tarian enerjik yang bisa saja menghancurkan tulang.

"SELAMAT KALIAN SELAMAT!"

Oh iya, jangan lupakan Jeon Jungkook juga.

Ketiga bocah yang umurnya paling muda di grup itu berpelukan seperti teletubies sambil meloncat seperti kelinci gila.

Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok sudah berkoar dari tadi untuk menyuruh maknae line berhenti loncat-loncatan dan menyuruh mereka beristirahat. Kalau Min Yoongi sih tidak peduli. Bodo amat. Paling mereka akan berhenti sendiri jika sudah lelah.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kalian segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke dorm, mobil sudah menunggu diparkiran." Titah dari manager mereka yang berbadan tinggi besar itu menghentikan acara kelewat enerjik maknae line. Para member Bangtan pun segera merapihkan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan keluar menuju parkiran.

Satu persatu member sudah meninggalkan area. Tersisa Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih membereskan barang-barang mereka. Sebenarnya barang mereka sedikit dan Yoongi pun sudah selesai beres-beres sejak tadi, namun Jimin tidak dapat menemukan ponselnya dan meminta Yoongi untuk menunggunya.

"Ish kemana sih ponselku." gerutu Jimin sebal.

Yoongi menguap. Lebar sekali seperti beruang. Mata kecilnya menatap malas Jimin yang masih riweh kesana kemari mencari ponsel. Sebenarnya selain Namjoon, Jimin adalah member Bangtan yang paling ceroboh. Ia memang tidak merusak barang seperti Namjoon, tapi ia selalu saja kehilangan barangnya atau meninggalkan barangnya disembarang tempat.

"Hyung! Jangan diam saja dong, bantu aku agar ponselku cepat ketemu dan kita bisa segera pulang."

"Ck merepotkan, tidak mau."

Jimin terperangah. Yoongi itu jahat sekali sih. Bibir Jimin melengkung dan dengan menggerutu sebal ia melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Kenapa tidak di _misscall_ saja sih?"

Kepala Jimin menengok ke Yoongi dengan cepat. Cepat sekali, Yoongi sampai berpikir kepala itu bisa menengok sampai 180 derajat. Wajah Jimin juga terlihat terang benderang, mengalahkan lampu jalan di seoul.

"Hyung kau jenius!"

"Memang."

Dengan langkah terburu Jimin menghampiri Yoongi. Meminta pada Yoongi untuk meminjamkan ponselnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mencari kontak yang ia beri nama "jm" di ponselnya lalu menghubunginya. Jangan tanya kenapa Yoongi memberi nama Jimin di kontaknya hanya dengan 2 huruf itu, alasannya tentu sana ia terlalu malas untuk mengetik panjang-panjang. Tidak lama kemudian ringtone ponsel Jimin terdengar.

"Astaga ponselku diatas rak, ck ini pasti kerjaan Jungkook."

Maknae termuda Bangtan itu selalu saja menjahili Jimin dengan menyembunyikan ponselnya di tempat yang tinggi. Tujuannya tentu saja agar pemuda bertubuh kecil itu sulit untuk meraihnya.

Jadi dengan akalnya yang lumayan brilian, Jimin menyeret bangku ke depan rak dan menaikinya agar bisa menggapai ponselnya itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ponselnya bisa ia raih. Namun benar kata Yoongi. Jimin itu ceroboh. Ketika akan turun dari kursi, kakinya justru tergelincir dan jatuh dengan suara debuman yang keras.

"ARGH SAKIT."

Yoongi reflek berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jimin. Ia bisa melihat kalau Jimin tengah memegang pergelangan kakinya sambil meringis. Sepertinya terkilir.

"Ceroboh sih."

Yah, begitulah Yoongi. Ia tidak akan mau repot-repot bertanya dengan bodoh seperti 'Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?' karna hell! Bahkan tanpa ditanya pun sudah jelas kalau Jimin jatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

Jimin cemberut, "Kakiku sakit hyung, sepertinya sulit untuk berjalan."

Nah kan, manjanya keluar.

Yoongi menghela napas lelah. Wajahnya seolah berkata 'cape idup' dan menerka-nerka kapan dirinya bisa menjadi seperti batu.

Jadi dengan langkah lemasnya, Yoongi meraih tas ransel Jimin di meja, lalu kembali menghampiri Jimin yang masih duduk dilantai dengan menyedihkan.

"Sini aku papah." Tangannya terulur bermaksud memberikan topangan pada Jimin untuk berdiri.

Jimin semakin cemberut. "Aku tidak mau dipapah."

Yoongi berdecak kesal dengan raut wajah seolah menanggung beban negara yang banyak. Adiknya ini sudah merepotkan, banyak tingkah pula.

"Lalu kau maunya apa? diseret? Oh baiklah."

Jadi dengan gerakan yang gesit Yoongi meraih kerah belakang baju Jimin dan menyeretnya dengan kejam. Wajahnya sudah seseram psikopat. Jimin sampai tercekik bung.

"Yah hyung! uhuk akh lepas!"

Yoongi menurut.

"Jahat sekali iiiihhh."

"Tadi katanya tidak mau dipapah."

Jimin nelangsa, "Ya tapi tidak diseret juga."

Jujur, Yoongi ingin sekali menguyah wajah senga adiknya itu dengan brutal. Kesal sekali man. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan bermanja-manja dengan kasur tetapi adiknya justru bertingkah seperti ini. Jadi dengan kesabaran yang tersisa, Yoongi berusaha meladeni tingkah adiknya. Biar cepat kelar ini urusan.

"Jadi kau maunya apa? Katakan yang jelas."

Tanpa kata-kata Jimin mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke atas. Iya, dia minta gendong. Tapi salah kalau dia mintanya pada Yoongi yang tidak peka.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Masih tanpa omongan Jimin semakin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau ingin aku seret dengan menarik kedua tanganmu?"

Yah

Nih orang ya kapan pekanya sih.

Jimin menurunkan tangannya kesal. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena saking kesalnya.

"Sudahlah hyung lupakan saja, sekarang tolong bantu aku berdiri hyung." Jimin tersenyum lemah. Dia mengalah man. Daripada hatinya makin gondok kan jadi ya mending dia ngalah saja.

Kemudian Yoongi segera memberi tangannya untuk menjadi topangan Jimin berdiri. Setelah bisa berdiri dengan baik, Jimin mulai melangkah dengan berpegangan pada dinding atau apapun asal bukan Yoongi. Hei, dia masih kesal.

Hatinya terus menggerutu betapa tidak pekanya hyung berwajah sedatar papan itu.

Namun ditengah langkahnya yang hati-hati, ia dikagetkan dengan lengan kekar yang merangkul pinggangnya. Itu Yoongi.

"Peluk aku dari belakang." perintah Yoongi mutlak. Jadi dengan wajah bingung Jimin pindah ke belakang tubuh Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang hyungnya itu. Dadanya dan punggung Yoongi menempel erat. Badannya bertopang pada tubuh Yoongi.

Mereka mulai melangkah hati-hati dengan langkah kaki yang seirama. Kanan kiri kanan kiri. Tangan kekar Yoongi memegang lengan Jimin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar kaki Jimin tidak sakit.

"Kau dan aku itu besar badannya tidak jauh beda. Hanya beda berat saja. Mana kuat aku menggendongmu yang seberat kingkong itu."

Diam-diam hati Jimin menjerit karna dikatai kingkong. Tapi dia tetap diam. Wajahnya tenggelam dipunggung Yoongi yang hangat.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh seperti ini, aku tidak suka."

Jimin menyembulkan wajahnya dari punggung Yoongi ketika merasa tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang hyungnya itu dielus dengan lembut.

Hyungnya selalu tidak bisa ditebak. Dia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. Seperti sekarang, Yoongi memang tidak bisa menggendong Jimin karena badannya yang juga terbilang kecil tetapi ia mengizinkan Jimin memakai punggungnya untuk menjadi topangan. Bahkan langkah Yoongi sengaja dipelankan dan penuh hati-hati agar jimin tidak merasa sakit karna berjalan terlalu cepat. Jadi ketika menyadari afeksi Yoongi padanya, Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan mengusel-usel wajahnya pada punggung hangat itu.

Ah kok wajahnya jadi memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next : Jung Hoseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AAAAAAA READERNIM TERIMA KASIH BUAT REVIEW DAN SEMANGAT KALIAN HUHUHUHU TERHARU BANGET AKU NIH. Maaf ya ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu karena aku on ffn di hp jadi rada ribet gitu. ini aja diketiknya di hp huhu. laptopku wifinya lagi bermasalah gatau kenapa, jadi nanti kalo laptop udah bener insya Allah aku bales satu-satu ya.

Btw yang bagian Yoongi ini aku ngikutin saran dari salah satu reader yaitu **dhankim**. Dhankim bilang kalo yoongi kan badannya kecil jadi kasian kalo dia ngegendong jimin, dan kalo dipikir-pikir emang bener sih wkwkwk. jadi aku bikin bagian yoongi back hug aja. semoga kalian puas yaaaa.

SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH, AKU CINTA KALIAN MUAH.


	4. Jung Hoseok

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : General

Cast : Park Jimin and All members of Bangtan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Jung Hoseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok

Hoseok meletakkan lilin aroma terapi di meja nakas pemisah ranjangnya dan ranjang Jimin. Entahlah, tidur dengan aroma lilin terapi membuat tidurnya menjadi nyaman dan nyenyak. Makanya ia tidak pernah lupa membawa aroma terapi bahkan ketika Bangtan sedang ke luar negeri sekalipun. Saat ini dorm terasa sepi karena semua member sudah masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Bahkan Jimin yang merupakan _roommatenya_ pun sudah ngiler sejak tadi. Besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan konser _Wings Tour_ mereka disana. Makanya mereka harus segera beristirahat dan tidur agar tidak _drop_ karena jadwal mereka yang semakin menggila.

Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menarik selimut agar bisa menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Tidak lupa juga memasang _eyes mask_ agar tidurnya semakin berkualitas. Matanya perlahan tertutup. Lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

"..ung."

"..seok...ung."

"Hoseok..ung."

Alis Hoseok berkerut tidak nyaman ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar sayup-sayup suara. Ditambah juga badannya digoyang-goyangkan oleh entah siapa itu.

"HOSEOK HYUNG!"

Tubuh Hoseok refleks bangkit dan terduduk karena terkejut dengan lengkingan memekakkan telinga.Tangannya melepas panik _eyes mask_ yang masih setia terpasang di kepalanya.

"Hah? Hah? Apa? Apa? Siapa yang tersiram air panas? Siapa? Siapa?" racaunya tidak jelas.

"Ish hyung sadarlah."

"Hah? Apa? Siapa yang asdfghjk." racauannya semakin tidak jelas. Wajahnya juga _ugh_ bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Pokoknya jika ada anak kecil yang melihat wajah Hoseok saat ini dipastikan akan menangis kejar.

PLAK

"AW SIAPA YANG...Jimin?"

Oh itu _roommatenya_.

Iya, si Park Jimin.

Adiknya yang lebih muda 1 tahun itu dengan kurang ajar menggeplak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Sopan sekali ya kau ini." jerit Hoseok lebay.

Jimin terkikik, "Maaf hyung, kau sih malah mengigau seperti itu."

Hoseok mengurut keningnya yang pusing akibat tiba-tiba bangun, "Lagian kau ngapain sih bangunin aku, ini kan masih jam..." matanya beredar lalu terjatuh pada jam dinding berwarna hijau, "...masih jam 2 pagi astagaa. Kita masih punya 5 jam lagi sebelum ke bandara."

Jimin cemberut lalu jari kecilnya memainkan ujung piayama Hoseok.

"Aku mimpi buruk hyung."

Yang dipanggil hyung menghela napas berat, kemudian mengelus rambut coklat gelap milik adiknya itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi ya?"

Anggukan kecil diterimanya sebagai jawaban. Refleks Hoseok menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menyisakan ruang di kasurnya untuk Jimin tempati. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kasur menyuruh Jimin untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"Sini tidur."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Jimin naik ke atas ranjang Hoseok dan berbaring disamping hyungnya yang juga sudah membaringkan tubuhnya. Tangan kecil Jimin melingkar dipinggang Hoseok, sedangkan kepalanya tenggelam nyaman di dada bidang hyungnya.

"Selamat malam Jim."

"Selamat malam juga hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kita sudah saling mengucapkan selamat malam tadi."

Suara Hoseok memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ya."

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lelah, tangannya mendorong kepala Jimin menjauh dari dadanya agar bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur Jim? Ayolah kita butuh tidur sebelum kembali ke Jepang."

Bibir Jimin melengkung kebawah, "Aku tidak bisa tidur hyuuung~ Lagipula hyung sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"

Tak

"Aw hyung sakit!" Tangan mungil Jimin yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang Hoseok terangkat untuk mengelus dahinya yang tadi disentil hyungnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur jika kau dari tadi tidak bisa diam?"

"Habis gimana dong aku kan tidak bisa tidur."

"Paksa merem saja ih."

"Sampai mataku robek karna dipaksa merem juga aku tetap tidak bisa tidur hyuuung."

"Bener ya nanti mata kamu robek beneran loh."

Mata Jimin membulat panik, cepat-cepat ia memeluk pinggang Hoseok lagi. "Hyung! Jangan buat aku takut dong."

Hoseok tertawa renyah, "Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi."

"Itu kan hanya pengandaian hyung! ish!"

Tawa Hoseok semakin besar meskipun sedikit ia tahan agar tidak terdengar sampai kamar member lain.

"Makanya cepat tidur sana, nanti kau sakit karna kurang istirahat."

"Tidak bisaaaa."

"Tidur atau aku kelitiki?"

Jimin cemberut, "Hyuuung." rengeknya manja.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Hoseok dengan cepat bangkit duduk lalu memposisikan jarinya di sekitar pinggang Jimin. Menggerakan jarinya perlahan di tubuh mungil itu hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli pada tubuh Jimin. Kelitik sana kelitik sini.

"Ahahahaha hyung ahahaha ah sudah ahahah."

"Tidur makanya."

Jimin tertawa keras hinggal meneteskan air mata saking gelinya. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat akibat serangan hoseok.

"Ahahaha hyung ampun aduh ahahahah iya iya hahaha."

Hoseok semakin ganas mengelitiki Jimin. Ia bahkan sudah ikut tertawa kecil kala telinganya mendengar ketawa Jimin yang lucu namun terdengar putus asa. Ah adiknya ini menggemaskan sekali sih.

"Bilang padaku kalau kau mau tidur."

"Ahahahaha iya iya aku mau tidur haha.."

JEDUK

"Astaga Jimin!"

Hoseok menjerit alay. Ia kaget serius. Memang sih dia tahu kalau Jimin itu sensitif sekali, ia mudah geli, makanya ketika dikelitikin tubuhnya akan menggeliat dengan brutal. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan sampai jatuh ke lantai begitu.

Tangan panjang Hoseok buru-buru membantu Jimin untuk duduk dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Astaga maaf Jim, mana yang sakit? mana?"

Jimin mengelus kepala belakangnya yang nyut-nyutan. Bung ini sakit sekali. Kepalanya membentur lantai sangat keras tadi. Bibirnya sesekali meringis namun kemudian tertawa konyol. Jelas lah konyol. Jatuhnya benar-benar tidak indah tadi.

"Kenapa malah tertawa bodoh! Sini sini."

Hoseok meraih pinggang Jimin agar duduk dipangkuannya. Refleks kedua tangan Jimin melingkar di leher hangat Hoseok dan kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang hyungnya.

HUP

Hoseok berdiri dengan Jimin yang ia gendong di depan seperti koala. Tangan kirinya menopang bokong Jimin dan tangan kananya mengelus kepala belakang adiknya itu.

"Disini sakit ya?"

Jimin mengangguk. Kepalanya sudah bersadar nyaman di bahu kanan Hoseok. Matanya sayu dan merem melek menahan kantuk. Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba saja mengantuk. Mungkin efek dari terjatuh tadi. _Atau mungkin karna gendongan Hoseok yang hangat dan tangan besar itu yang mengelus kepalanya._

Hoseok menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri dengan lembut ketika melihat mata mengantuk Jimin. Ia tahu adiknya itu mulai mengantuk. Maka tangan kanannya yang tadi mengelus kepala Jimin berganti ke punggung Jimin dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut.

Sesekali ia bersenandung untuk mengantar Jimin tidur.

"Tidurlah Jim."

Satu kecupan di pelipis sang adik mampu membuat mata Jimin tertutup sempurna. Napas adiknya mulai teratur dan pelukan di lehernya mulai mengendur. Tanda bahwa si kecil sudah benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Hoseok tersenyum gemas. Ia melangkah ke kasur Jimin dan membaringkan adiknya dengan sangat lembut. Kemudian ia menarik selimut sebatas dada sang adik. Hoseok terdiam sesaat mengamati Jimin. Senyumnya masih terpatri indah disana. Perlahan wajahnya diturunkan dan mengusel hidungnya pada pipi merah Jimin.

"Gemas sekali sih, gimana aku tidak suka kamu coba."

Setelah itu Hoseok kembali ke ranjangnya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next : Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

Yeeeyy aku update lagi nih.

READERDEUL TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAKK. ADUH AKU TERHARU BANGET IH FF INI PUNYA REVIEW SEBANYAK INI.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA, SEMANGATNYA, SARANNYA. AKU CINTA KALIAN. MUAH.


	5. Kim Taehyung

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : General

Cast : Park Jimin and All members of Bangtan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung

Taehyung mesem-mesem sendiri. Kadang tertawa kecil, kadang terbahak lebay. Matanya terus melototi ponsel pintarnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sedangkan stylist noona sedang sibuk mengerjakan rambut dan wajahnya untuk persiapan konser mereka yang berlangsung 3 jam lagi.

Keadaan ruang rias backstage memang bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Ada Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sedang berdiskusi entah apa itu di pojok ruangan. Ada Seokjin yang tidur sambil di rias wajahnya. Ada Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jungkook yang terus menghabiskan stok _snack_ pengganjal perut. Dan Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tae main yuk."

Itu Jimin yang barusan ngomong.

Ia memilih meninggalkan Jungkook dan Hoseok yang masih betah berjongkok di depan keranjang _snack_ dengan alasan _'Nanti ABS ku hilang'_ dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Taehyung. Rencananya sih ia ingin mengajak sohibnya itu bermain untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi sepertinya ia menjadi kacang sekarang. Iya, kacang. Dikacangin.

"Taaeee." Tangannya mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah Taehyungnya jangan digerak-gerakin begitu, aku sedang meriasnya." protes Stylist Noona yang kesulitan merias Taehyung.

Jimin cemberut. Tapi masih tidak menyerah.

"Tae."

Masih tidak ada respon

"Taetae."

Masih dikacangin juga

"Taehyung!"

"Apa sih Jim?"

Nah akhirnya.

"Ayo main."

Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel hitam itu dan menatap Jimin. Jimin sih sudah senang-senang saja karna akhirnya diperhatikan oleh Taehyung. Namun senyum lucunya perlahan memudar saat Taehyung justru kembali asik dengan ponselnya.

"Main sama Jungkook saja sana."

"Ta-tapi..."

Bahu Jimin turun dengan sedih. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya sudah seperti _puppy_ yang terpisah dari ibunya. Dengan kepala menunduk ia berjalan menjauhi Taehyung menuju sudut ruangan. Mau pundung ceritanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ngomong seperti itu pada Jiminnie, Tae. Lihat, dia jadi sedih begitu." kata Stylist Noona sambil memberi beberapa sentuhan terakhir di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik Jimin yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Rasa bersalah menyergap tapi ia abaikan.

"Nanti juga dia ceria lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konser mereka di salah satu kota ternama Jepang ini terbilang sukses seperti konser sebelum-sebelumnya.Tidak ada kesalahan teknis apapun selama berlangsungnya konser. Tetap meriah seperti biasanya. Jadi para member Bangtan dan staff pun merasa lega dan senang disaat bersamaan karna dapat menyelesaikan konser dengan baik.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras, selamat beristirahat semuanya." Namjoon yang pertama bertepuk tangan lalu diikuti semuanya dengan sorak gembira.

Tapi Jimin disana berdiri dengan wajah kuyu. Ia turut senang sebenarnya. Apalagi ketika mengingat bagaimana member dan staff bekerja keras untuk konser mereka membuatnya terharu. Namun ia sedih ketika melihat Taehyung tertawa bahagia disana bersama Hoseok dan Jungkook. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka melihat sahabatnya gembira. Tapi ia iri. Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung jarang tertawa bersamanya.

Namun Jimin berusaha mengabaikan rasa sedihnya itu. Dengan semangat ia loncat ke punggung Taehyung dan bertengger nyaman disana.

"Yeeyy selamat semuanya." pekiknya ceria.

"Akh aduh Jimin, kau berat bodoh, turun Jim." Taehyung mengeluh dengan wajah tersiksa. Jimin itu berat bung. Dan bocah itu malah melompat ke punggungnya tanpa aba-aba.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Taehyung, "Tidak mau ah. Gendong aku sampai mobil ya."

"Memangnya kau bayi?"

"Iya, Jiminnie kan bayinya Taetae."

"Amit-amit."

Jimin terbahak. Menggoda Taehyung memang menyenangkan. Tapi tawanya menyurut ketika melihat wajah Taehyung. Ia kira Taehyung akan ikut tertawa bersamanya seperti biasanya jika mereka bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi Jimin melihat ada lelah dan muak di wajah itu. Entahlah. Yang pasti hati Jimin sakit sekali. Perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari badan Taehyung.

"Ugh maaf ya."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Hanya berlalu begitu saja. Ah hatinya jadi semakin sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya kala itu ketika Namjoon membuka kamar hotelnya.

"Taehyung? Kau di dalam?" Kepala Namjoon melongok ke dalan kamar.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu, "Oh hyung masuklah."

"Maaf ganggu malammu, tapi ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Lantas saja Taehyung mematikan ponselnya dan memusatkan atensinya pada _leader_ mereka sepenuhnya.

Namjoon duduk di pinggir kasur Taehyung. Tapi kemudian matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari teman sekamar Taehyung selama di hotel.

"Dimana Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Jin hyung sedang mandi." Jawab Taehyung seperlunya.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke langsung saja, aku mau tanya, Jimin kenapa?"

Dahi Taehyung mengerut, "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Well_ dia terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasanya selepas konser tadi. Biasanya ia akan mengajakku bercerita ini itu tapi tadi ia justru langsung bergelung di dalam selimut setelah mandi." adu Namjoon mengenai teman sekamarnya itu.

Kerutan di dahi Taehyung semakin dalam, "Mungkin ia hanya lelah, hyung."

"Jimin yang lelah tetap tersenyum, Tae. Tapi aku tidak melihat senyumnya sejak tadi."

"Apa dia sakit?" Oke, Taehyung mulai cemas sekarang.

Tapi Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku sudah mengecek suhu tubuhnya tadi tapi suhunya normal."

Taehyung menghela napas berat, "Lalu kenapa? Kau tahu kan hyung kalau Jimin itu selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri."

"Nah justru itu aku kemari, aku mau minta tolong padamu untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, siapa tahu ia lebih terbuka padamu, karna aku tahu dia tidak akan terbuka padaku."

Yang muda berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah hyung."

"Malam ini kau tidur saja di kamarku dan Jimin, biar aku tidur disini bersama Seokjin hyung."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku serahkan Jimin padamu, Tae."

"Ya hyung, tenang saja Jimin akan kembali ceria setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menggeliat ketika ada tangan yang membuka selimut yang membungkusnya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan dan memfokuskan matanya pada sosok itu.

"Tae?"

"Hei, maaf menganggu tidurmu."

Jimin segara bangkit untuk duduk dan mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Kenapa disini? Mana Namjoon hyung?"

"Kau habis menangis ya?" Bukannya menjawab Taehyung justru balik bertanya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Jimin yang basah.

Buru-buru Jimin mengusap wajahnya, "Tidak kok."

Taehyung cemberut, "Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak, ngeyel banget sih."

"Kalau aku bilang bohong ya berarti kau bohong, ngeyel banget sih."

"Tidak ih."

"Bohong ih."

"Tidaaak."

"Bohooong."

"Tidak heuu huks."

Lah Jiminnya malah nangis.

Entah nangis karena kesal Taehyungnya ngeyel atau tidak kuat lagi menahan kesedihannya.

Taehyung panik, "Eh eh kok malah nangis."

"Huks Taetae~"

Buru-buru Taehyung menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin menenangkan.

"Cup cup ada apa hm? Kok nangis? Ada masalah ya?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan erat. Sesekali menyedot ingusnya yang keluar. Taehyung pasrah kalau piyamanya basah karna air mata dan ingus Jimin. Yang penting Jiminnya merasa lega setelah menangis.

"Mau cerita padaku?"

"Eum.."

"Tidak apa, cerita saja."

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang berair.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku kan?" tanya Jimin penuh kesedihan. Air matanya menggenang lebih banyak.

Lantas saja Taehyung kebingungan dengan pernyataan Jimin, "Hah?"

"Fans bilang kalau sekarang Taetae sudah punya banyak teman jadi tidak butuh aku lagi. Makanya kau jadi jarang bermain dengan aku lagi." Bibirnya digigit untuk menahan isakan yang kembali keluar.

"Aku ini...aku membosankan kan? Makanya Taetae tidak mau main denganku dan memilih bermain dengan yang lain." Isakannya lolos lagi.

"Huks bahkan tadi pas aku ajak main kau menolak. Huks tadi pas aku lompat ke penggungmu juga mukamu terlihat muak begitu."

Air matanya tumpah dengan deras, "Aku..aku senang Taetae punya banyak teman, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku huhu." Tangisannya pecah. Ia cengeng sekali hari ini. Bodo amat lah. Pokoknya ia sedih sekali.

"Sudah bicaranya?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara.

Jimin mengangguk dengan pipi basah dan ingus meler. Bodo lah, yang lihat Taehyung ini, bukannya wanita cantik nan seksi seperti nicki minaj. Bisa hancur imagenya nanti.

"Kau pasti baca komentar-komentar negatif lagi kan?"

"Tapi mereka benar kan huks?"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kan sudah kubilang jangan lihat komentar negatif seperti itu. Katakan padaku mereka bilang apa saja."

Jimin mengelap ingusnya, Taehyung membantu dengan mengambilkan _tissue._

"Mereka bilang aku membosankan makanya kau tidak mau main lagi denganku."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bilang kau sudah punya banyak teman makanya tidak butuh aku lagi."

Mata Jimin kembali berair.

"Lalu kau percaya?"

Jimin mengangguk polos.

Taehyung menghela napas berat.

"Dengar ya Park bodoh bangsat Jimin, mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau perlu, sini, aku robek mulutnya yang sok tahu itu karna bicara macam-macam."

Jimin tertawa di sela-sela senggukannya. Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"Memangnya temanku yang banyak itu merawatku ketika sakit? Meminjamkan bahunya untuk air mata dan ingusku? Atau yang membelaku mati-matian ketika aku dituduh macam-macam oleh _haters?_ Tidak kan?"

Tidak ada respon dari si kecil. Maka Taehyung melanjutkan omongannya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, keparat. Kau tidak membosankan..."

Jimin menatap mata Taehyung. Ada binar bahagia disana karna ucapan Taehyung barusan.

"...cuma garing saja."

dan Jimin dengan senang hati mengeteki sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Ya Jimin! Ketekmu lebih bau dari lap dapur, bodoh."

"Ya, dan ketekmu lebih bau dari kotoran kuku kaki, bangsat."

Taehyung mencebik sebentar lalu balas mengeteki Jimin. Alhasil Jimin menjerit alay.

"Pokoknya jangan dengarkan mereka, siapa bilang kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi? aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu."

"Lalu tadi kenapa menolak ketika aku ajak main? Terus kenapa wajahmu terlihat muak saat aku dipunggungmu?"

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya, " _Well_ tadi aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Hwarang hyungdeul..eh tapi sumpah bukan maksudku menolak ajakanmu tapi tadi aku sedang malas saja." Belanya buru-buru saat melihat wajah sedih Jimin ketika ia menyebutkan soal hyungnya di hwarang.

"Lalu tadi saat kau loncat ke punggungku, aku hanya kelelahan karna konser jadi moodku kurang baik. Dan kau itu berat bangsat. Punggungku bisa remuk."

Jimin mencebikkan bibir, "Itu sih kaunya saja yang lemah."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi dia diam-diam lega, karna Jiminnya yang kejam sudah balik lagi.

"Sini Jim." Taehyung menepuk pahanya. Menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia tahu kalau Jimin itu suka sekali jika member memanjakannya.

Maka tanpa berpikir lagi, Jimin beranjak dan duduk dipangkuan Taehyung.

"Aku memang punya banyak teman Jim. Banyak sekali. Dari yang artis sampai warga biasa. Tapi aku cuma punya 7 sahabat.." Jari Taehyung mengapit hidung kecil Jimin, "...dan satu yang paling spesial."

Pipi Jimin merona, membuat senyum Taehyung semakin lebar.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya, jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi."

Jimin mengangguk dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Membuat tawa Taehyung pecah. _Well_ dalam hati ia janji tidak akan mengabaikan sahabatnya itu lagi.

"Aku membencimu, Kim idiot Taehyung."

"Ya aku juga membencimu, Park bodoh Jimin."

"Enggak deng, aku sayang kamu."

"Aku juga sayang kamu deng."

"Tapi boong."

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengurut pelipisnya yang pening. Teriakan heboh dari 2 anggota maknae line itu berhasil memecah ruang rias backstage yang tenang. Ini konser hari kedua mereka dan ruang rias tampak lebih ramai dari yang kemarin. Matanya melirik lelah pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang terbahak keras karna berhasil menjahili hyung tertua Bangtan.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Tidak apa-apa jika kepalanya pening karna kehebohan adiknya itu, itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah murung mereka. Karna ketika melihat wajah sedih mereka, bukan kepalanya yang sakit, tapi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next : Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aloha! sekarang bagiannya kim taehyung nih. maaf ya kalo kepanjangan, padahal udah berusaha dipersingkat karna ini kan dari awal fanficnya aku buat seringan mungkin, tapi hasilnya malah begini huhuhu. semoga kalian suka yaaaaa.

Dan ga bosen-bosen aku ucapin terimakasih kepada readers yang bersedia ngereview fanfic in, memberi banyak cinta, semangat, dan saran. LOVE YOU GUYS MUAH


	6. Jeon Jungkook

Koala Chimchim

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : T

Genre : General

Cast : Park Jimin and All members of Bangtan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook

Jungkook tahu segala hal mengenai member Bangtan.

Mulai dari yang paling kecil seperti Hoseok hyung yang memiliki kebiasaan menciumi bau kakinya sehabis menari sampai hal besar seperti siapa cinta pertama para member.

Jungkook tahu.

Seperti halnya ia tahu bagaimana Jimin hyung sayang padanya.

Well, semua orang sebenarnya tahu hal itu mengingat Jimin selalu mengumbar rasa sayangnya terhadap Jungkook. Tanpa ragu. Tanpa malu. Atau mungkin urat malunya memang sudah putus.

"Aku sayang Jungkook sekali."

Nah, seperti sekarang.

Rasa-rasanya Jungkook mulai jengah. Katakanlah ia tidak bersyukur karna disayang oleh makhluk terimut dan termanis yang Tuhan ciptakan. Tapi, _hell,_ ia lelah. Bukan lelah dengan pernyataan manis Jimin. Tapi lelah karna setelah bicara seperti itu Jimin pasti manjadi begitu _clingy_ terhadapnya.

Jimin itu manja sekali jika dibelakang layar. Hanya member yang tahu bagaimana sifat hyungnya yang satu ini. Ia mungkin terlihat dewasa di depan fans walaupun kadang menjadi sedikit manja dan kekanakan, tapi, _bruh,_ Jimin akan menjadi manja beribu kali lipat di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

Seperti sekarang, hyungnya itu terus saja mengusel-usel kepala bulatnya pada dada Jungkook seperti kucing. Bibir gemuk itu terus saja berkata _'aku sayang Jungkook sekali'_ atau _'Aku suka Jungkook'_ berkali-kali.

"Hyung, hentikan. Kita harus latihan untuk _comeback_ kita nanti."

Jungkook berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jimin dari tubuhnya. Mereka harus latihan, sungguh. _Comeback_ mereka terhitung sebulan lagi. Makanya mereka harus beratih dengan keras. Karena kemarin-kemarin mereka disibukkan dengan _Wings Tour_ mereka sehingga tidak ada waktu yang cukup untuk berlatih. Tapi lihat Jimin, ia bahkan bersikap acuh dan terus menempel pada Jungkook.

"Kau menolakku lagi! Ternyata benar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan." Tangan mungil Jimin menampar wajahnya dramatis. Tidak kencang. Tidak sakit. Tapi Jungkook justru semakin merasa jengah. Astaga untung Jimin itu hyungnya. Kalau tidak, sudah ia buang ke laut agar dicabik hiu sekalian.

"Drama apa lagi ini, hyung? Astaga."

Jimin cemberut, "Fans bilang cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan karena kau selalu menolakku." Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang dadanya, matanya terpejam dengan penuh drama, "Ah sakit sekali hati ini."

Astaga.

Jungkook lelah. Jadi ia tinggalkan saja Jimin sendirian disana. Mengabaikan teriakan protes Jimin, Jungkook kembali pada latihan menarinya.

Padahal Jimin hanya ingin menghibur Jungkook yang terlihat kelelahan karna berlatih terlalu keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie~"

Uhuk

Jungkook berusaha mengambil nafas dalam-dalam akibat tersedak oleh coklat panas yang ia minum.

"Omo! Kookie hati-hati dong kalau minum ck."

Sontak Jungkook mendelik sinis, "Memangnya aku tersedak karena siapa huh?"

Yang disindir justru tertawa renyah, "Hehe maaf ya jika mengagetkanmu."

"Aku tidak kaget, hyung. Aku tersedak karena, demi tuhan, kau memeluk leherku dari belakang seperti ingin mencekikku ketika aku sedang menelan coklat panasku!"

Jimin cemberut, "Iya-iya maaf deh."

Lalu kaki pendek itu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Kau ngapain sih malam-malam di meja makan sendirian?"

"Tidak bisa tidur."

Jimin ber'ohh' ria. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku temani ya? ya? ya? Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

Yang ditanya buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih, sepertinya aku sudah mengatuk." lalu berpura-pura menguap, "Hoaam, lihat aku sudah menguap, daah, selamat tidur hyung."

Lalu sosok maknae Bangtan itu berlalu meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dapur.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Jimin rela menahan kantuknya demi menghampiri Jungkook yang sendirian di meja makan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini panas sekali. AC di ruang latihan mati sehingga member Bangtan yang sehabis latihan samakin merasa kepanasan. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Anak itu terus saja mengipasi dirinya dengan kertas lusuh. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dingin.

"Kookie kepanasan ya? Duh kasihaan."

Jungkook membuka matanya yang terpejam dan melihat si kecil berada di depannya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi sambil bergumam meng'iya'kan perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Mau kubelikan es krim?"

Sontak matanya terbuka lebar. Senyumnya mengembang dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Aih gemasnya.

"Mau! mau!" pekik sang maknae dengan riang. Membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum gemas.

"Kau mau rasa apa? Biar kubelikan, tapi sstt, jangan sampai member lain tahu ya."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, "Hmm aku ingin es krim coklat dengan kacang diatasnya."

"Siap deh. Tunggu ya."

Jimin melesat keluar menuju ke kedai es krim terdekat. Tanpa peduli kakinya yang sakit akibat terkilir saat latihan. Bodo amat. Yang penting adiknya senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih kalau sama aku jahat sekali?"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir gemuk Jimin. Membuat yang diajak bicara menolehkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksud hyung apa?"

Jimin mendesah panjang, "Kalau member lain melakukan skinship denganmu selalu kau terima atau kau balas, giliran aku yang melakukan skinship denganmu kau selalu menolakku."

"Habis hyung terang-terangan bilang sayang padaku didepan kamera, aku malu tahu."

Jimin terperangah sebentar, lalu tersenyum menggoda, "Uuu jadi Jungkookie malu yaa?" alisnya naik turun bermaksud menggoda adiknya itu.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, "A-apa sih!"

Jimin menoel dagu Jungkook main-main, "Uuu gemas deh kalo Kookie malu-malu begini."

"Ish hyung hentikan! Sudah ah!"

Dan Jimin terbahak keras. Merasa puas berhasil menggoda maknae Bangtan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja tiba di dorm. Seharian berada di studio rekaman membuat tubuh mereka penat. Rasanya mereka butuh air hangat untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku karena lelah.

"Jungkook!"

"Aww hyung! Astaga."

Jungkook kaget. Serius. Bagaimana tidak, Jimin dengan tiba-tiba lompat ke gendongannya seperti koala dan berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Hehe."

"Jangan tertawa doang dong, ayo turun, berat tahu."

Jimin cemberut, "Memangnya aku masih berat? Padahal aku sudah diet lho."

Yang muda ikut cemberut lucu, "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku dan member lain tidak mau menggendongmu? Itu karena kau berat, hyung. Bisa keropos sebelum waktunya aku kalau begini caranya."

Jimin terdiam. Lalu menurunkan badannya dengan perlahan.

"Ugh masa sih aku berat?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, "Iya berat sekali. Sudah ah aku mau mandi dulu." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aneh. Bukan, bukan aneh karena Taehyung yang sedang jejeritan disudut ruangan seorang diri. Itu sih sudah biasa. Yang aneh menurut Jungkook adalah Jimin hyungnya yang diam sejak tadi. Well sebenarnya ini sudah berlangsung 1 minggu Jimin terdiam seperti itu tapi Jungkook baru sadar ada yang aneh dari hyungnya itu hari ini.

Tidak _clingy_ seperti biasa.

Bukan berarti Jungkook ingin Jimin menjadi _clingy_ loh ya. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur karena harinya menjadi tenang karena Jimin tidak lagi menempel padanya. Tapi entahlah, rasanya aneh. _Seperti rindu._

Mereka tengah berada di ruang latihan saat ini. Berlatih menari untuk persiapan comeback seperti biasanya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, tapi sekali lagi, Jimin terus terdiam walaupun tubuhnya aktif bergerak mengikuti koreo. Tapi Jungkook berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran aneh-aneh mengenai Jimin dan kembali fokus pada kegiatannya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Namun Jungkook tidak bisa menarik pandangannya jadi Jimin. Jimin aneh sekali, sungguh. Membuat Jungkook khawatir jangan-jangan hyungnya itu kerasukan.

BRUK

"Astaga Jimin!"

Teriakan nyaring Seokjin menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Lalu tubuhnya membeku kala netranya menangkap tubuh lemah Jimin tergeletak pada lantai yang dingin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa keadaannya akan separah itu. Maksudnya, ia dan member lain tahu bahwa Jimin sering pingsan karena diet yang dilakukannya membuat Jimin kekurangan energi. Tapi biasanya hanya dalam 1 atau 2 jam ia akan siuman setelah diolesi minyak aroma terapi oleh Namjoon. Tapi sekarang bahkan setelah 4 jam ia tidak juga kunjung bangun. Makanya disinilah mereka sekarang.

Tadi setelah di periksa, dokter bilang Jimin mengalami masalah pencernaan yang serius karena pola makannya yang tidak benar. Sepertinya karena diet yang ia lakukan terlalu ekstrim. Ditambah lagi tekanan darahnya rendah sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah. Dokter bilang Jimin sepertinya lebih banyak mengonsumsi pil penambah energi dibanding mengisi perutnya yang kosong ketika kelaparan atau kelelahan. Hal ini cukup berbahaya.

Penjelasan dokter barusan membuat hati Jungkook serasa diremas. Apa yang sudah ia lewatkan? Kenapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jimin? dan yang lebih parah, mengapa Jimin melakukan diet se-ekstrim itu?

Dan disinilah Jungkook.

Menatap tubuh Jimin yang tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Member lain sudah pulang lebih dulu karena mereka sepakat untuk menjaga Jimin perorangan dan bergantian sampai si kecil keluar rumah sakit nanti. Dan Jungkook yang mendapat giliran pertama untuk menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Jimin.

Tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Jimin yang kecil. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia baru sadar, Jimin semakin kecil saja.

Jimin menggeliat ketika tangannya serasa diusap-usap.

"Kookie?"

"Oh hyung, syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Haus."

Jungkook segera mengambil air di meja nakas dan membantu Jimin untuk meminumnya menggunakan sedotan.

"Mana member lain?"

"Sudah pulang, kami akan menginap disini untuk menjaga hyung secara bergantian."

Jimin mengangguk, "Lalu apa malam ini adalah giliranmu untuk menginap?"

"Ya."

"Ugh maaf merepotkan."

Jungkook menghela napas lelah, "Kalau merasa bersalah ya makanya hyung harus jaga kesehatan! Kerjaanmu itu pingsan terus."

Jimin menundukan pandangannya. Ah Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah.

Yang lebih muda meraih tangan Jimin lagi, "Maaf sudah membentak hyung, aku khawatir tahu. Coba katakan, kenapa kau melakukan diet se-ekstrim itu?"

"Agar kau mau menggendongku."

Jungkook terhenyak, "Apa?"

Jimin memainkan jari mungilnya gugup, "Kau bilang aku berat makanya tidak mau menggendongku, jadi aku diet lebih keras lagi agar aku menjadi ringan dan bisa kau gendong." cicitnya pelan.

 _fuck what_

Jadi hal ini terjadi karena omongan Jungkook yang waktu itu? hei, bahkan ia hanya bercanda!

"Hyung dengar, aku hanya bercanda saat itu oke? Kau tidak seberat itu sungguh. Aku saja bisa menggendong Jin hyung yang beratnya seperti kingkong, apalagi kau. Jadi tolong jangan dipikirkan omonganku saat itu, aku minta maaf."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya hyung. Kau ingin aku gendong kemana? Ke Eropa? Ke Afrika? Kemana? Katakan saja maka aku akan menggendongmu kemana pun yang kau mau. Asal jangan seperti ini hyung, jangan sakit lagi."

Senyum Jimin berkembang membuat matanya menghilang ditelan buntalan pipinya sendiri. Sontak saja hal itu juga mengundang senyum Jungkook merekah.

"Terimakasih Kookie~"

"Janji tidak seperti ini lagi?" Jungkook menyodorkan kelingkingnya seperti anak kecil dan jimin membalasnya dengan menautkan Kelingking kecilnya pada keingking panjang adiknya itu.

"Iya janji!"

Tangan Jungkook menepuk puncak kepala Jimin main-main, "Anak baik."

Dan dibalas Jimin dengan tonjokan di perut kerasnya. Lalu keduanya terbahak keras.

"Tidurlah hyung."

Jimin menutup matanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali tidur dengan elusan lembut di kepalanya dan _lullaby_ dari surara merdu Jungkook. Sepertinya ia akan mimpi dengan sangat indah malam ini.

"Aku sayang Jungkookie." katanya sebelum sepenuhnya jatuh tertidur.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia menghentikan elusannya pada kepala Jimin ketika merasakan nafas teratur hyungnya itu. Perlahan ia menaikkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan tidur menyamping menghadap Jimin. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Jimin erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk kecil seperti bayi.

Satu kecupan ia berikan di pipi Jimin yang kenyal, "Aku lebih menyayangimu hyung. Maaf tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku terlalu malu."

Jungkook menguap lebar. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jimin yang hangat. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

"Jungkookie sayang Jimin hyung."

dan mengatakannya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Aku bawa chapter terakhir nih. Dengan publishnya chapter part Jungkookie ini maka fanfic Koala Chimchim udah tamat, guys. Awalnya sempet ragu mau buat fanfic berchapter soalnya takut nanti males update dan keburu kehilangan feelnya. Tapiiii berkat dukungan, semangat, dan respon positif dari readerdeul bikin aku semangat buat namatin fanfic ini.

Aku ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih dengan penuh cinta untuk :

nuruko03, HanaChanOke, HyunShine, pinkeualmond, beeyoungjee9 MingyuAin, Ez, WinterMei77, TaeTaeLand, Jiminie mochi, clahassa15, marsell2418, Ahsanriri22, chaeji, Lae1802, Guest, ananda oh vernon, triaifa.azura, Jimiestry, Namjoonieee, dhankim, nueljyp, Yjsexolf, LynnGia96, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, jiminowt, dthaa949 charynlol, JiminVivi, Supreme12rm, avis alfi, Tyongie, shienya.

Aku sayang kalian guys muahh.

Oh iya aku juga ada rencana bikin fanfic lagi. Udah ada ide tapi belum ditulis hehe. Tolong antisipasi readerdeul~

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyaaaak.

 _Dengan cinta yang banyak,_

 _Monday Kid._


End file.
